


Number One Fan

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua’s head followed, his slightly glazed eyes blinking themselves back to sobriety. “A jersey? What’s so special about that.”Jeonghan pinched Shua at the hip, smiling as he elicited a tiny squeal. “It’s who the jersey belongs that makes it so important and special you brat.”Sticking his tongue out, Joshua took the jersey Jeonghan held out to him. He shook it lightly, turning it over to check the name on the back. He smirked as he saw the name. “Uh huh. Of course, it’s who it belongs to that makes it so important.” Emblazoned in big block black letters, Yoon, and Jeonghan’s player number.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something cute. cliche idea of Joshua wearing Jeonghan's jersey

“You’re coming to the game this week right Shua?” Jeonghan nuzzled into Joshua’s neck, dragging his nose up and down as he held Joshua close.

Joshua nodded, tilting his head up to give Jeonghan greater access to his neck. He hummed as he felt Jeonghan lay kisses on his throat. “It’s a pretty big game for you. Of course, I’ll be there. I wouldn’t be a very good fan if I don’t show up.”

Laughing, Jeonghan lightly bit the skin on his throat. Joshua lightly squirmed. He made a mark, smiling at it before moving on to make another one. Once he was satisfied with them, Jeonghan tilted Joshua’s head down so they could stare into each other’s eyes. “Very true. My number one fan can’t show up without a special something either.”

“Special something?”

Jeonghan turned his head, reaching out to grab his jersey.

Joshua’s head followed, his slightly glazed eyes blinking themselves back to sobriety. “A jersey? What’s so special about that.”

Jeonghan pinched Shua at the hip, smiling as he elicited a tiny squeal. “It’s who the jersey belongs that makes it so important and special you brat.”

Sticking his tongue out, Joshua took the jersey Jeonghan held out to him. He shook it lightly, turning it over to check the name on the back. He smirked as he saw the name. “Uh huh. Of course, it’s who it belongs to that makes it so important.” Emblazoned in big block black letters, Yoon, and Jeonghan’s player number.

Jeonghan smirked back. “So you gotta wear this when you come to the game. Everyone needs to know whose fan you are.” He left out the silent, ‘and who you belong to.’

“Hmmm. I guess,” Joshua said, looking at the jersey critically. He didn’t want to risk looking at Jeonghan, otherwise he’d break and laugh. “I don’t see why this one is so special. Who is this player?” His lips twitched as Jeonghan pinched him again.

“You think you’re so funny playing dumb,” Jeonghan huffed. “You know it’s my jersey. I wore it a few games ago.”

“I don’t think I’m funny; I know I’m funny. Did you wash it?” Joshua teased him, “I won’t wear it if it’s still got your stinky sweat on it. And blood. If there’s any blood I’m not letting it touch my body.”

Jeonghan snorted. “Of course, I washed it. You know me and smells. It’s clean. And I better see you wearing it.”

Taking it from Jeonghan’s hand, Joshua made a show of sniffing it. He nodded, “Smells clean. And of your favorite cologne.”

“I want you to smell like me that’s why,” Jeonghan said.

Joshua left the jersey on the back of the couch, moving his arms to wrap around Jeonghan’s neck. “You can make me smell like you another way you know?” His lips curled into a seductive smile.

Jeonghan answered with his own cocky grin. “Thank you for the meal,” he said, lowering Joshua onto to lay on the couch.

* * *

Joshua sat down, letting the voices of their friends wash over him. He was a bit busy trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. Blushing, he gently crossed his legs. Jeonghan did a number on him, going hard and more than one round. He cited that he only had that day, that coach banned any sex two days before the game. Joshua still felt a slight phantom ache in his muscles and his hole.

He let out a yelp as he felt a finger jab him. “What the hell?”

Mingyu let out a long whistle. “That’s a nice looking hickey hyung.” He flashed his canines, “Looks a bit fresh too.” He let his eyebrows go up and down in a playful manner.

“And Jeonghan’s hyung jersey too,” Seungkwan said, taking a look at the name.

Joshua felt his ears go red. In a calm voice, he replied, “You know how Jeonghan is. He’s staking his claim.” Shrugging, Joshua smirked at them. “I don’t mind.”

They gagged, choosing to look away instead of fight back. The two devil hyungs.

* * *

“Number 3! Yoon Jeonghan!”

Joshua watched as Jeonghan jogged onto the field, waving to the crowd. Cheering, Joshua waved the balloon tube that was handed to him.

Jeonghan held out his hand and made a little show of kissing the ring finger, where the engagement ring currently sat. The crowd roared.

“There he goes again! He’s really in love with his fiancé!”

Blushing, Joshua peeked at his own matching ring before turning back to see Jeonghan wink at him. Fucking smug bastard.


End file.
